A Family Christmas
by Always Hopeful
Summary: One Shot! Complete! Written for Pinkie on the CR boards for her Christmas a few weeks ago. A Christmas between Minerva, Albus, and a little someone...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Pinkie, whose name I received for this years Secret Santa. I hope she likes it.**

**A Family Christmas…**

"Mum! Mum! Wake up, please, wake up!" Minerva Dumbledore opened her eyes slowly as the excited sound of her daughter's voice penetrated her sleep induced haze. She smiled as she felt a frenzied tug of her sleeve, the child obviously wanting her to get up immediately. Rolling over, she stretched and reluctantly disentangled herself from her husband, who groaned slightly at the loss of his wife's arms around him. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Well good morning to you too, Susan," Minerva smiled, extending her arms out in a welcoming gesture towards her daughter. The small girl launched herself into Minerva's loving arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort she had come to know over the past eight years. She hugged her mother before kissing her cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Mama," she yelled happily before clumsily climbing over Minerva to do the same for her father. "Happy Christmas, Papa," she breathed, kissing him upon his whiskered cheek. He chuckled.

"Happy Christmas to you, my Little Snowflake," he replied, rubbing his nose against hers. She laughed, not only because his beard and moustache tickled, but also because he called her his Snowflake, referring to her birthday. Susan had been born December first, during one of the worst snowstorms Hogwarts had seen in years. It had been snowing since the previous night and all of the students had been confined to the castle. No one was allowed outside until it cleared up for fear of one of them getting lost. Albus had spent a better part of the day constructing wards to make sure none of the older students attempted to leave. Some of them proved to be quite adventurous. Then in the afternoon, Albus made himself busy discussing some Christmas plans and decorations with Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor, and Severus Snape, the Potions Master, when Pomona, the Herbology professor, had rushed into his office and stumbled up to his desk. She mumbled something which no one could understand.

"I am sorry, Pomona, what was that?" he had asked as he tried to not laugh at her disheveled appearance. Taking in a deep breath, she tried again.

"Minerva… she… and the… she…"

"For Heaven's sake, woman, spit it out," Severus huffed. "We are busy and do not have time for your stutters." Pomona glared at him before looking back at Albus.

"ALBUS, THE BABY IS COMING!!!" she shouted, unable to contain her excitement for another moment. That was all it took for Albus to bolt from his chair, sprint across his office, and disappear in record time.

From the moment she was born, Albus had been stunned at how much she resembled her mother- right down to her pale complexion. It practically glowed against her auburn hair. Since that night, she had been his 'little Snowflake'.

"Come on, Da', it's Christmas morning. Time to open up our presents. Come on!" She tugged at his beard- a sure fire way to get him to do just what she wanted him to do. He chuckled as he sat up.

"Oh, you are a persistent little Snowflake, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she smiled. Then, she frowned and looked at her mother. "Mama, is persistent a good thing?" she asked. Minerva laughed, also sitting up.

"Absolutely," she replied. Susan smiled.

"Come on, I want to open my presents!" She pulled at both their hands before jumping off the bed and bounding out of her parent's bedroom. Minerva shook her head as Albus laughed.

"Was I ever like that as a child?" she wondered out loud. Albus wrapped an arm around her.

"I believe all children are," he said. "Or, at the very least, most children ar." Minerva looked at him. Their lips came close and nearly met in a warm, loving embrace when…

"Please hurry. I am going to just _die_ if you two don't get out here." They smiled.

"Well, we better get going, my dear," he laughed. "We don't need to have any deaths on Christmas day."

"Most certainly not," Minerva agreed.

Ooooooooooo

"Oh boy, Anna the Ballerina," Susan exclaimed. She smiled at the six inch doll. Anna the ballerina had blond hair, which was pulled into a bun, beautiful blue eyes painted upon her porcelain face, and a pink tutu on. She stood gracefully upon her tiptoes, her arms raised above her head.

"And just watch this," Albus said. He tapped Anna's head and the doll actually moved to enchanted music. She walked about on her tiptoes before she began to dance gracefully, jumping and twirling beautifully. Susan's eyes grew wide.

"Wow," she said. "She's graceful!" She stood and attempted to mimic the doll's movements. "I wish I could dance like her."

"Well, you can certainly dress like her," said Minerva. She waved her wand over Susan as she continued to twirl around. As soon as Minerva was done, and Susan had twirled twice, the little girl was dressed just like the doll, her auburn hair swept up gracefully into a bun. The girl looked down and could not have been more shocked if someone had slapped her. She looked up to smile at her mother, and it was only then that Albus noticed the little sparkles Minerva had added around Susan's eyes.

"Thank you, Mum," she breathed, rushing up to her mother and hugging her. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. And that's a lot!"

Ooooooooooo

"What time is it?" Albus asked. He was laying on the couch with Minerva resting against him. Susan was laying on Minerva's stomach, fast asleep. The floor was littered with wrapping paper and gifts. The only gift not on the floor was the ballerina, which Susan held lovingly in one arm as the other arm clutched to her mother. Minerva looked at the wall.

"Ten," she said. "Only four hours ago, we were woken up by a giddy child and now, she's out like a light." Albus chuckled before he kissed the top of Minerva's head.

"That works out for me because I have something I wish to give my wife." Minerva leaned against Albus and closed her eyes.

"And what gift is that?" she asked. He was silent and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer. Then she felt something cold around her neck. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw something that took her breath away. She saw a necklace made for a queen. The chain was a delicate one, made of gold. Dangling in the center was a beautiful ruby, sparkling magnificently. It was simple, but said so much. It was delicate, simple, and, in a word-

"Beautiful," Minerva breathed. She clasped it in her right hand.

"Only the best for the woman in my life." "Minerva nestled against her husband.

"Happy Christmas, Albus," she whispered sleepily.

"Happy Christmas, my Minerva," he replied happily.

**A/N2: MERRY CHRISTMAS PINKIE!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (But to Pinkie in particular, for whom I dedicate this fic.) READ LONG AND PROSPER!!! Always Hopeful**


End file.
